Warm Winter
by Ookami Z
Summary: Through a cold winter, Yume and Yuuki meet and fall in love, warming each others' hearts in the process.


**A/N: Hello everybodies. I am watching Kanamemo again and I just absolutely love Yuuki and Yume. And there is no fanfiction of them! And not enough Kanamemo fanfics! What is wrong with you people!? Jojojo. **

**This story is set a year before Kanamemo starts. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Warm Winter

The chilly breeze that swept her hair reminded Yuuki of the incoming fall.

Her steps quickened as she looked up to the street names to find her current target. It would soon be the beginning of her last year of college and if she didn't find a part-time job soon in a place where she could stay close to the university, she would have a hard time finding an apartment that was close enough that wasn't already taken.

She looked down at the piece of paper she held in her hands where an address was scribbled. She had heard about the place from her cousin who also lived in the neighborhood. He had offered for her to stay in his house but knowing his wife would soon be giving birth to their first child, she hadn't wanted to intrude in their home.

Coming up to an old building, she pondered momentarily about whether she should knock or just walk in, since it was a business after all, but her doubts were shaken when the main door slid open and in the next second she felt the air knocked out from her lungs as she laid on the ground with a blonde on top of her.

The pair of light hazel eyes were wide with shock as they looked down upon her. What seemed a silent eternity passed before another voice broke the silence, "Yume! What do you think you're doing?"

Yuuki watched as the girl quickly stood up and offered her a hand, "I'm so sorry!" The blonde apologized as Yuuki took her hand to stand up, "I was on my way out and I didn't see you!"

"It-It's okay." Yuuki said shyly, not able to look away from the hazel eyes that were watching her with curiosity. A young girl who stood by the door huffed in annoyance, "Yume! You will be late for your delivery!"

Yume, as Yuuki guessed was her name, quickly walked over to her bike, "On my way, Chief!" Before pedaling off, Yume turned one last time towards Yuuki and waved, "Sorry!"

"Can I help you?" The young girl asked, she couldn't have much older than an elementary student, Yuuki noticed. Beside her, a tall girl around her own age with long blue hair watched silently.

"Ah, yes." She answered, "I was actually here to inquire about your job opening."

As she pedaled towards her last house, Yume couldn't stop thinking about the girl she had crashed onto. She felt her face blush when her mind strayed to the fact that the girl's ample breasts had actually softened her fall.

"Bad Yume," She chastised herself, "I just hope she's okay." Yume quickly made her last delivery as the sun began to set on the horizon.

When she arrived back, she quickly secured her bike and made her way inside, feeling the cold fall wind beginning to chill even more during the evening.

"Tadaima!" She called out as she removed her shoes and made her way across the hardwood floor.

"Welcome back!" Hinata called out from the kitchen while Haruka skipped over with a sly look adorning her face, "Welcome back, Yu-me."

Yume observed Haruka carefully, not sure she liked the look she was getting from her, "Is something wrong, Haruharu?" Haruka, who had watched the earlier exchange between Yume and the new girl just shrugged her shoulders. Hinata came and stood by Haruka's side, "You have a new roommate, Yume."

Nodding sadly, Yume accepted her fate. She had enjoyed the fact that ever since she had started working there, she had her own room and hadn't had to share like Hinata and Haruka. When she found out that the Chief would hire someone new, she knew that having her own private room would soon be a distant dream.

Footsteps caught their attention as Saki walked down the stairs with the new employee on tow.

Yume's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the girl from earlier standing beside the Chief. "This is the new employee," Saki said, more to Yume since Hinata and Haruka had already been introduced, "She will be staying in the room with you, Yume. I'm sure that won't be an inconvenience," the Chief said with a warning tone.

Haruka smirked as she watched Yume shake her head, "No of course not!" Hinata gave Haruka a sideways look, confused as to why she was smirking but upon realizing that the new girl had a faint blush on her face that matched Yume's, she got a clue of what had Haruka so entertained. Yume never blushed, she was too happy and energetic all the time to allow herself to blush at anything. By all the time, Hinata literally meant _all the time_. As much as she liked Yume, her positive giddy attitude got on her nerves sometimes. Especially when she was in a sour mood after losing money one way or another, which seemed to happen often.

After a dinner filled with shy glances between Yume and the new girl, everyone retreated to their rooms to get their sleep before the morning delivery truck arrived.

Everyone said their good nights and shortly after Yuuki found herself standing awkwardly facing the wall as Yume changed into her pajamas. "I am sorry I invaded your room," Yuuki said as she waited for Yume, "I was told you had your own room for a long time."

She heard the girl giggling, "It's okay, Yuuki-san, you can turn now." Yuuki turned, a faint blush tinting her cheeks as Yume continued, "And I don't mind sharing my room at all, it will actually be nice to have someone in the room so I don't get lonely."

Yuuki nodded and walked to the dresser where she had placed her stuff earlier while Yume was working. She took out her pajamas and turned to Yume who had already climbed into bed, waiting for the blonde to look away. Yume just looked at her curiously until realization hit her and she quickly turned away, her cheeks now sporting a matching blush.

"So..." Yume started trying to make things less awkward, "What's your favorite food?"

After she finished changing, Yuuki walked over towards the lower bunker since Yume was on the top one, "Cake, or anything sweet really."

Yume's head suddenly popped out from the top bunker as it dangled down to look at Yuuki, "Really?!" She asked excitedly, "Me too! I'm actually in a patisserie academy! I love making cakes and sweet stuff!"

By the time the delivery truck arrived, Yume and Yuuki had slept less than an hour after having spent all night awake talking and getting to know each other better.

The weeks passed and more often than not, Yume found herself staring at Yuuki whenever she got a chance. She found the older girl's stoical personality to be quite endearing, especially because she knew that only she was able to see the more easy going side of Yuuki that the other girls hadn't seen. It had turned out that Yuuki was very different than she had expected, studying for a degree in journalism, Yuuki's dream was to be a writer. She had been raised by her mother and had grown up in a less than desirable economic state, but had worked hard and was managing to get herself through university.

Yuuki had opened herself up to Yume slowly but the more she learned, the more she wanted to know about Yuuki. The two stayed up late every night just talking and enjoying each others company, and pretty soon became inseparable.

This, of course, was not missed by the rest of the girls. Saki watched carefully as Yuuki gave thanks for her meal and excused herself from the table, followed closely by Yume who dashed off after the older girl seconds later. Hinata waited until the duo were gone before she turned to Saki, "Is something the matter, Chief?"

Haruka grinned, "Oh, Chief," she giggled as she saw Saki glaring at her, "Do you see what we see?"

Saki huffed, "I don't want any unnecessary drama that can affect their work performance." Hinata and Haruka watched as their young boss got up and left to her own room. Haruka took a drink from her bottle, "I think it's cute."

Hinata shrugged, "As long as Yume is busy being her overly hyper self away from me, I don't mind." Haruka ran her fingertips along Hinata's arm, "Oh, are you still upset you failed your exam again?"

"Ba-Baka!" Hinata pushed Haruka away and stormed off from the kitchen. Haruka watched her go with a grin before taking another swig.

"Ne...Yuuki," Yume began as Yuuki began to pack some books she would need for her class, "I was wondering that since tomorrow it's Wednesday and it's our day off, maybe tonight after I get out from my last class we could go watch a movie?"

Yuuki dropped a book accidentally, "A...a mov-movie?" She stammered nervously. No matter how comfortable she now felt with Yume around, the notion of going out on a date with her was nerve wrecking. Unless it wasn't a date. Yea, Yuuki thought, Yume wasn't actually asking her out. She was just suggesting they go to watch a movie as friends do and there wasn't anything weird about it.

"Like, as a date." Yume said from her spot by the door, clearing her throat as she watched Yuuki freeze, "I am asking you out on a date tonight."

Yuuki turned towards Yume, her eyes searching Yume's own for any sign that the girl was joking or tricking her. Yume smiled nervously at her in anticipation, wondering if she had offended Yuuki. She had thought that she had picked up on the signals Yuuki had sent to her, the looks and signs that made her think that Yuuki might be interested in her as well. But now Yuuki's silence made her doubt as she began to panic internally.

"I mean, if you don't want to that's fine." Yume began, her voice threatening to break, "I understand you're tired after school and-"

"Yes." Yuuki interrupted Yume's nervous ranting. Yume looked up at her, a smile appearing in her face instantly as Yuuki continued, "I would love to."

Yume grinned widely, "Really? Great! Then tonight we can go get dinner and we can watch whatever movie you want."

Yuuki nodded and smiled, her heart beating wildly against her ribcage as she realized she would be going on a date with the girl she had found herself falling in love with more every day.

That night, as the two waited for their food to arrive, Yuuki listened intently to Yume's retelling of her day. She enjoyed watching the way Yume would swing her arms around excitedly along with her story, and the cute way she scrunched up her nose when the waiter had offered them wine. Yuuki loved Yume's voice and knew that she wanted to listen to her for the rest of her life. She wanted to see her smile and hear the laughter that made her feel the happiest she had ever been.

At the cinema, Yuuki smiled, feeling the butterflies in her stomach that she had heard about for so long, but had never experienced before, as Yume grabbed her hand and leaned her head against Yuuki's shoulder.

Walking back home, Yume never released Yuuki's hand and as they walked through the park, Yume stopped abruptly. Yuuki looked at her confusedly, "Is something wrong, Yume?"

Yume shook her head, "No, but look at the moon. It's so bright! Like it knew we would be walking by tonight so it decided to light up even more than usual so we could see clearly!"

Yuuki laughed softly, noting how the full moon was indeed bright and it lit the night to give them a safe way back home. Yuuki lowered her gaze from the moon and was about to agree with Yume when suddenly Yume captured her lips with her own.

A long second passed as Yuuki realized what was happening, as she felt the warm lips kissing her, and she began to kiss Yume back.

Wrapping her arms around Yuuki's neck, Yume deepened the kiss, allowing them to marvel in the softness of each others lips.

Yume pulled back after their first kiss and grinned, "I had wanted to do that for so long, Yuuki."

"I'm glad you did." Yuuki replied as she leaned down to kiss the shorter girl once again.

After that night, it became obvious to everybody what was going on since Yume was not good at discretion and kissed Yuuki every chance she had, not that Yuuki minded at all.

Hinata and Haruka were happy the two were together and Saki only warned them to make sure that their personal affairs didn't intervene with their work, but the way she smiled at the couple when she thought no one was looking made it obvious she was also happy that the two girls were finally together.

One night in winter, after everyone went in search of Marimo who had gotten lost during the snowstorm, Yume heard Yuuki shivering in the bed under her. The two kept sleeping in separate beds even though Yume wanted to sleep with Yuuki more than anything. It was Yuuki who thought it would be better to sleep separately, not sure she would be able to control herself from trying to go further with Yume even though they didn't think they were quite ready for that step in their relationship.

"Yuuki, are you cold?" Yuuki heard Yume asking in the silence of their room. Yuuki pondered for a second before responding, "A little."

Shuffling followed her answer and within seconds, Yume was settling next to her on the bed. Yuuki wanted to protest but as soon as Yume wrapped her arms around her waist and the warmth seeped into her own body from Yume, any quells were gone.

"Are you still cold?" Yume asked as her hands remained in Yuuki's waist. Yuuki nodded and her heart began to beat faster when she felt Yume's hands traveling up and down her arms.

"Yume..." Yuuki trailed off, and Yume could her the concern in Yuuki's voice. Yume smiled and maneuvered herself so that she was suddenly straddling Yuuki. She could hear Yuuki's breathing hitch as she lowered her mouth to Yuuki's ear.

"It's okay, Yuuki."

The whisper was all that Yuuki needed before she allowed Yume to began kissing her passionately in a way that was different than any time before. The wanting and need were clear in the way Yume was kissing her and she knew that she would finally be able to love Yume completely.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Yuuki."

Under the blanket of snow outside, that night Yume and Yuuki loved each other truly for the first time.


End file.
